Tavington and the Witch
by HexxKitten
Summary: Complete Can Colonel Tavington keep his composure when he meets the woman the locals call witch?...This fiction will cover adult subjects and is therefore carrying an adult rating!
1. Chapter 1

Tavington & the Witch 

**Chapter 1**

Colonel William Tavington was a cold hearted and utterly nasty man. He lived for the army and the army was his entire life, nothing stood in the way of his goals and right now his goal was to crush the militia uprising in the Americas. He would do whatever it took to succeed and he would ruthlessly destroy anything and anyone who stood in his way.

His own men feared him and his commanding officers were wary of his temper.

Word had spread and back in England the morals of this man raised an eyebrow and caused concern.

His tactics were often felt to be heavy-handed at best, despicable at worst.

Tavington was restless, he stood at the flap of his tent and looked out over the field, his field, his men, but these brought him no solace. He had been rudely awoken again by a dream.

Rumours amongst the local people were running rife, about a witch who lived in the woods, apparently this witch could pretend to be a man, she could ride and shoot like a man and had even been sighted dressed as one. The stories swung between fear and awe of this old woman but also they delighted in tales of her sneaking into the British camps and killing soldiers whilst they slept.

Of course Tavington knew this to be supposition and rumour, he knew the stories just made the locals feel better and that they were utterly untrue. But since the arriving in this area he had been plagued by dreams and a feeling in his gut that something was coming.

Rebecca was feared by most of the locals and she liked it that way, she kept herself to herself and they kept their distance from her. For generations the women of her line had been unmarried women, all of whom had just one child, a daughter, all of whom were conceived and born out of wedlock.

Each of the women grew up in the wild, away from the nearby villages and away from the traditional schooling and moralistic teachings pushed upon their peers. They instead learned to live from the land, to respect the land and how to give back more than you ever need take. Learning to use herbs for cookery and medicines, learning to tell the signals of coming seasonal changes.

These were by no means uneducated women, they could all read and write. They were all beautiful and compassionate but preferred to keep their own company rather than listening to the prattling women from the villages.

Although fearing Rebecca and her family before her, the villagers and later townsfolk would call for Rebecca when they were sick or when babies were due and the local women could not deliver the child safely. From these ministrations Rebecca made a little money or swapped her services for items she needed like flour or lumber.

These women also took lovers; they were discreet but would not worry about little things like marriage. Many times a married man would be a better prospect as it was easier to get rid of them once no longer required.

Each woman in her time would know when she would be most fertile and would seek out a man to father her daughter, and it always would be a daughter…

For Rebecca she knew her time was coming, she herself had never taken a lover but like her grandmother and mother before her she had been dreaming of a man who would cross her path. A man who would be strong in nature and ultimately masculine; a man who would be the total opposite of her, the only man who could be the god to father a goddess.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Rebecca had been asked to come into town, one of the wives was giving birth to her first baby and there were problems, the baby was breach. She had ridden into town wearing black breeches and boots and a mans full white shirt, over this she had thrown a long charcoal hooded cloak and grabbed a few things she might require.

As usual her arrival had caused a stir and many stares, she heard whispers of shock from men and women when she arrived astride a horse both riding and dressed like a man. But Rebecca wore what was practical for whatever she was doing; life for her was far more than fashion and pretty dresses.

On arrival she put on a smock and set to work, using herbs to ease the woman's pains, using her touch to soothe and to help the baby turn, the warmth of her hands gentle massaging to woman's stomach ease the mothers pain and manipulate the baby, coaxing the little one to turn. Once the little boy was safely delivered she washed, removed the smock and prepared to leave. Barely acknowledging the grateful thanks from families of the parents and child.

For her, thanks of delivering a new life safely were enough and she needed to be alone and give thanks for this to her goddess. The family gave her some money and the child's grateful grandfather was a tailor and he gave her a large bolt of black fabric, for this Rebecca was pleased, she knew she would be able to use this for many garments. She was arranging to have this dropped at her cottage when they arrived.

The whole town was in a panic at the sight of the English arriving, even more so when word spread that it was the Green Dragoons and the even more feared Colonel William Tavington. Whilst the townsfolk were rounded up Rebecca managed to stay out of sight, she sneaked from the back of one building to the back of the next, and then dashed to her horse.

But she had been seen …

Colonel Tavington was watching his men gather all of the townsfolk into the church so that he could address them when he saw a dark figure dash from the back of one of the buildings, he watched and saw the figure dash to the next building and then appearing from the other side. Turning his horse he saw as the figure leapt onto a black horse and rode quickly into the forest. Yelling at some of his men to follow him he spurred his horse and gave chase.

The mysterious rider was good, ducking beneath low branches, weaving between trees, never once slowing. They obviously knew this forest well. The rider never once looked back but Colonel Tavington knew they were aware he was giving chase. As the rider passed along the edge of the river he raised his gun and took aim, shouting once in warning to stop or he would shoot. The rider paid no heed and so Colonel Tavington took his shot, it was not his best shot but given the speed and distance it was enough, he caught the riders arm and the noise spooked their horse, which was obviously not used to the sounds of gunshots. As the horse reared it threw the rider and they hit the ground hard before rolling off the edge of the riverbank and rolling down into the shallow water and hitting their head on a rock knocking them unconscious.

Tavington rode closer cautiously half expecting the rider to leap to their feet and take a shot at him, but the figure laying face down in the water did not move. Tavington turned to his men 'bring him, and keep him alive, I want to question this spy!'

Tavington turned his horse around and started to ride away as his men climbed down the riverbank, but a yell from his men stopped him in his tracks 'Sir, it's not a man!'

Tavington twisted in his seat and replied 'what?'

'Sorry Sir, but it's not a man, Sir you shot a woman.'

He turned his horse and walked it back towards his men; they were just carrying a wet figure up the riverbank. All that he could see of her were men's clothes a huge hooded cloak, and a little bit of a pale face and rich chestnut coloured hair, on her head there was already a bruise and a large deep looking cut. He cursed under his breath 'is she alive?'

'Yes Sir' one of his officers replied.

As he got closer and they laid the unconscious figure onto the grass he could see that this woman was very attractive, she was very natural looking, no powder or makeup like the usual women he saw at parties, she looked so pale and fresh, and even without makeup she had full red pouting lips. He was mesmerised and felt that he knew this woman, and yet he knew he would have remembered her had he ever met her before.

'She is still a spy or she would not have run, we take her for questioning anyway.'

He was about to turn his horse when he saw the way his men looked at this woman and it annoyed him and he could not understand why. Turning back to his men he order them to bring her to him, she was lifted onto his horse where she was sat in front of him, her legs draped over his leg and her body leaning into his.

Riding back into the town Colonel Tavington soon became aware of the townsfolk and he kept hearing one word being whispered … 'witch.'

He glanced down at the unconscious figure lying in his arms and wondered, could this really be the woman so many feared?

Standing in front of the townsfolk on his horse he made an announcement 'Fire the house and barns. Let it be known that if you harbour the enemy you will lose your home.' He then asked if anyone knew the woman he had captured as a spy. None spoke up. He asked again and said 'I take it no one knows this woman? In which case what was she doing fleeing from their town?'

Eventually one man stepped forward. 'She does not live here Sir, she lives in the forest'

'In the forest you say?' Tavington looked sceptical.

'Sir, she is not one of the town, she is a … '

Tavington raised his eyebrow and glanced at the man 'Yes?'

'Sir, she's a witch, she came to town to deliver a baby.'

'Ah' replied Tavington 'and as gratitude you call her witch do you? In that case you will not mind if we take her for questioning then will you?'

He turned his horse to leave as his men started to burn the town. Despite the shouts and screams Colonel Tavington never looked back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

When the Dragoons arrived back in camp Colonel Tavington ordered the surgeon to take a look at the woman, and it was agreed that she would be safer under guard in Tavington's own tent rather than with the wounded in the hospital tent. An extra cot was placed in the tent and a guard posted at the entrance.

As he left the tent that evening William Tavington turned to the guard 'no-one but I or the surgeon goes in and she does not leave, you understand?'

'Yes Sir'

Later when he returned and the surgeon was leaving he spoke with Colonel Tavington 'she has had a rather nasty fall, not to mention that someone shot her in the arm' the surgeon looked amazed that anyone would shoot a woman.

'When will she wake? I need to know why she ran and what she knows'

'Colonel, you cannot really believe this woman to be a spy surely?'

'She ran from us for a reason and I want to know why'

'Why? For pity's sake man, she was probably afraid'

'Well I will determine this when she wakes, which will be?'

'There is no sure way of telling, it could be days or even weeks, women are far weaker than men, she took a nasty fall, a shot in the arm and a head injury, there is a chance she may never wake.'

William Tavington looked over at the pale figure lying on the cot 'oh she'll wake, I know she will.'

Once the Surgeon had gone William removed his dress jacket and un-braided his hair, checking the guard was still posted he tied the flaps of his tent and sat at his desk to write in his journal. Every so often he stopped writing and glanced over at the figure in the cot, he had no idea of even her name, he could see from her figure in the bed and from what he saw of her dressed in mans clothing that she was slim but strong. She had long chestnut coloured hair that spilled out over the pillow he could not help but wonder what colour her eyes would be and whether he would see them open. Throwing down his pen he stalked over to his own bed to try to sleep.

The next morning Colonel Tavington was to leave camp to go meet with General Cornwallis; he would be gone for 3 days, he left orders with his officers to ensure that the woman did not leave his tent if she woke in his absence and the only person to be allowed in to see her was the Surgeon and word was to be sent to him immediately should she wake.

Three days later when he returned to camp William was concerned to see that the woman was still not awake. Part of him felt guilty, which was a first for him, he had killed many people in his military career, men, women and even children, but for some reason this felt different. He was also annoyed, as he wanted to know what this woman knew and why she ran.

He freshened up and changed his uniform; he was sitting back at his desk writing up the report of his meeting with Cornwallis when he heard a slight murmur. Raising his head he glanced around his tent, nothing, not a single sound. Returning to his paperwork he heard it again, this time as he glanced up he saw her move; she raised her hand to her head and tried to sit up. William dashed over to the woman on the cot and called for the guard to bring the surgeon. 'Shhh' he whispered 'don't try to move.'

'Where am I?' she rasped, her throat sore and dry.

'You are in the camp of his Majesties Green Dragoons'

'But how? Why?'

She did not get her reply right away as the surgeon arrived then; William left the tent as the Dr examined her. As the Dr left he reported that she should be fine now, she would be sore for a few days and she should be given plenty of water as she was dehydrated and only a light broth to eat for a few days. As he was about to head back to the hospital tent the Dr turned to Colonel Tavington 'I know your techniques of questioning, may I remind you that this is a woman'

'She is a prisoner'

'She is still a woman, and she is still weak, and what I know of you the poor girl would probably have been better off had she died.'

He stood and watched the Dr walk away, he was partly annoyed at the Drs words but he understood the root of them, he had been know to be rather fervent in his questioning of suspects.

Returning to his tent he poured a cup of water, taking it and a stool over to the woman. Sitting on the stool he helped her to sit up and held the cup of water to her lips encouraging her to drink. 'What is your name girl?' he was transfixed by her, she appeared to be naked beneath the covers and as she held the sheet against her skin he could not take his eyes from the pale flesh of her shoulders with her rich thick hair spilling over them.

'Actually Sir, I think you will find that I asked the last question, and I am still awaiting my answer' she responded.

'Ah, yes' Tavington replied with a smirk 'you were brought here injured and you are suspected of spying for the militia.'

'Militia? I do not knowing know of any who serves with them, how was I injured?' she touched her head and glanced at the bandage on her arm.

'You were shot, and your horse reared and threw you.'

'I was shot?' she looked puzzled and then realisation dawned 'I was being followed, chased, soldiers … YOU!' she moved to sit up more and back away from him, as she did the sheet covering her slipped slightly and he caught a slight glimpse of one of her breasts before she pulled the cover tighter against her.

'Yes, me' he replied trying to keep his composure 'I was not aware you were a woman. Now what is your name?' He glared at her, indicating he was losing his patience.

'Rebecca'

'Your full name' he said exasperated.

'That's all the name I ever use, but my mother's name and her mother's name and all my ancestors was Atherton.'

'Your mother's name? What about your father's name?'

'What about it?'

'Why do you not bear your father's name?'

'Why should I? I never met the man.'

'Your mother was widowed young?'

Rebecca could not help but smile at this, 'no, my mother never married my father, as far as I am aware he is not even aware of my existence.'

For a man who had experienced and seen many things in his life this shocked him. 'Are you telling me your mother slept with a man, became with child and never saw him again?'

'Yes' she nodded.

'Well you are better off without a father like that'

'No, you misunderstood, he did not abandon my mother, once she was with child my mother left him'

William for the first time in his life was speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

William turned to Rebecca and told her to get some rest 'I will have many questions for you tomorrow.' He stood to leave 'good night.'

As he left his tent he warned the guard to keep a close eye on her 'that woman is a spy if she escapes I will have you shot at a traitor!'

He did not return to his tent that night, he felt a need to be closer to this woman and this made him decide to stay away from her for the time being.

The next day he rode out to look at a property out by the river, the plantation had been seized from a known member of the militia and Tavington intended to use this as his new base of operations rather than having to spend his time in a tent. The property he decided was perfect, the main house would be large enough to accommodate himself, his officers and command centre, the former slave and servant quarters would be sufficient for his men and there plenty stabling for the horses. Until they moved on to the next area he felt this would be a perfect base.

Riding back to camp he tried to decide what to do about the woman back in his tent. He needed to question her and was not known as a gentleman in this area, but question her he must. Although a small part of him already knew the answer to his questions, she was not a spy, but he knew he wanted to hear this from her and he also knew that a part of him wanted to make her scream and cry out. She was so sure of herself and confident and he intended to be the one to tame her spirit.

Oh he wanted her but not as a wife, he never intended to be that weak. He would break her, take her and then, well maybe let her go, or maybe pass her on to his men for their entertainment. The thought of this made him smile to himself, no doubt the fear of this would terrify any woman, however she would be in far gentler and safer hands with his men than she would ever be with him.

As he arrived back at camp he decided he would put off questioning her until he got her to the new property, there he would have more … privacy. He then noticed a commotion over by the trees surrounding the creek. Swinging his leg over his horse he swiftly and smoothly dismounted, walking towards the men by the creek 'what is going on here?' he demanded. Startled many of his men dashed out of his way and back towards the camp, he called out to them 'break camp now, we move out before dark.'

As he was about to enter the tree line he saw the guard he had posted outside his tent the day before.

'What the hell are you doing here?' he stood opposite the man and glared at him 'are you not supposed to be guarding a prisoner?'

'Sir, I am still doing my duty' the guard stood to attention.

'Really? And how might I ask are you guarding this prisoner if you are here?'

'She, the prisoner said she wished to bathe Sir.'

'Ah, is that so?' Tavington raised one eyebrow and looked at the younger man with distain 'so why did you not have someone bring water to the tent?'

The guard looked nervous 'she said she preferred to bathe in the creek Sir.' Realising his own stupidity the guard blushed.

'Of course she did … naturally' Tavington drawled his voice dripping with sarcasm 'and it never occurred to you that she might have tricked you in order to escape?'

Turning to walk away from the young officer Tavington turned back suddenly and spat 'you had better hope that woman has not escaped you fool. Get back to camp and take them …' he gestured to some bushes nearby that were twitching 'with you!'

Stalking towards the water he was furious 'why must I be surrounded by such insufferable idiots?' he hissed under his breath.

As he emerged from the cover of the trees Tavington glanced out over the expanse of water before him. He could see no sign of the woman 'where the hell is she?' He turned around to walk back camp stopping when he heard a splash behind him, turning back to the water he saw ripples on the surface of the water as though something had surfaced for a moment or two. Stepping back into the shadows of the trees he waited watching the water the whole time, after a short while he saw her swimming beneath the water, surfacing for a moment or two before vanishing once more.

The figure beneath the water turned and began swimming back towards the shoreline where Tavington stood. As she broke the surface of the water around once more Rebecca saw Tavington standing at the water's edge 'good day Colonel, won't you join me? The water is quite refreshing.'

'What on earth are you doing in there woman, come out of there now!' Tavington ordered.

'Why I could have thought it was blatantly obvious Colonel, I am swimming.' Rebecca responded, unable to keep the note of sarcasm from her voice.

'You are not with us to enjoy yourself madam, you are a prisoner of His Majesty and I order you to get out of that water right now!'

'Well, if you really must insist' she smiled innocently and stood to walk to the shore. Tavington was watching as her shoulders appeared from the water and he saw the swell of the top of her breasts and realised why his men had been watching. 'Stay there woman!' he bellowed.

'Ohhh Colonel I do wish you would make up your mind, first I have to come out of the water and now you wish me to stay in the water' she laughed.

'You cannot come out of the water like that woman, you are naked' he picked up a discarded cloak from the shoreline.

'How else would one swim sir? Really with your reputation I would hardly have thought you a puritan'

'I am no puritan, my men are nearby and you are distracting them from their duties'

'Ohhh I see, your concern is merely for your men?' Rebecca continued to walk out of the water towards Tavington.

When she was close enough to him Tavington threw the cloak around her, covering her naked body. Rebecca just laughed in his face. This infuriated Tavington, he grabbed her by her long hair and pulled her against him 'do not mock me, you will regret it!' He looked at her face hoping to see fear but he saw only challenge in her eyes, suddenly realising he had the answer to an earlier question, her eyes were green, a deep rich emerald green.

Rebecca pulled away from him and laughed once more 'am I supposed to be afraid of you now?' she mocked. But she instantly regretted this, the look in his eyes made her feel she had pushed him too far.

Grabbing her wrist he dragged her behind him as he headed for his horse. Picking her up he threw her over his horse and then mounted the horse. She was annoyed at being thrown over his horse this way and uncomfortable, she tried wriggling away from him but he held her fast. She tried yelling at him to let her go but he just raised his hand and then whacked her firmly across the backside.

He rode first to camp and gave to order to bring everything once packed over to the old plantation and that he would ride ahead with the prisoner now.

Many of his men smiled at each other they had heard some of the conversation between their Colonel and this woman prisoner and now saw her thrown over his horse barely wrapped in a cloak. They knew she was not going to have a very good night's sleep, they all knew their Colonel well, they knew of his way with women and they also knew of his way with prisoners. Even though they smiled many of them did not expect this woman would be alive once Tavington had 'questioned' her, he bore the name Butcher for very good reason.

The ride to the plantation was not overly long, but it felt to be by Rebecca due in no small part to her uncomfortable position. On their arrival Tavington reigned in his horse, grasping Rebecca by her hair he raised her head and let her see the house 'this is to be your new home, for the time being' he informed her. Before pushing her from his horse causing her to fall with a thud that winded her to the ground, the cloak falling from her shoulders leaving her in a naked heap on the floor. Feeling unusually exposed before this man, she pulled the cloak around her tighter and he laughed 'now who's the puritan?' Swinging his leg over the horse and dropping lightly to the ground. Taking hold of her arm near her elbow he pulled her to her feet, the cloak slipping to the ground once more. He ignored this and pulled her towards the house, she stumbled along behind him naked.

'My, my cloak, I'm …' she faltered.

Tavington stopped and looked down at her 'yes, I am aware of that fact' the look on his face as he ran his eyes over her body gave her chills. He led her into the house and pushed her into the dining room.

Rebecca was astounded to see that the entire house was fully furnished and decorated as though the owners had left in a rush. He pulled out one of the chairs and abruptly indicated for Rebecca to sit. 'Not too shabby I suppose' he said as he appraised the room.

'Not too shabby? The place is gorgeous, do you own this house?' she asked.

'Not exactly'

'Not Exactly? What do you mean?'

'I mean I do not exactly own this property – the owners and I had, shall we say, a disagreement? So they, left.'

'Did you hurt them?' she asked nervously.

'Not exactly' he replied curtly.

Rebecca dared not ask more. He was pacing around the room and looking into drawers and cupboards. She heard his boots on the wooden floor and realised he had walked though into the drawing room. Turning in her seat she saw the front door was still open and she could hear him across the hallway searching another room.

Thinking fast Rebecca wondered if she could make it out of the door and onto his horse without him catching her. 'I have to try' she reasoned with herself. Moving as swiftly and quietly as she could Rebecca was on her feet and hurrying across the room, there was no sign of him. She crossed the hallway and there was still no sign of him. Glancing quickly over her shoulder she knew she had just about made it and she ran through the doorway and out onto the veranda suddenly her head jerked backwards and pain shot through her body, then she realised she was falling backwards.

She felt like she was falling for ages before she hit the ground with a thump that knocked her dizzy. As she came to her senses she felt the ground moving beneath her. She glanced above her and saw him, the despicable Colonel Tavington; he was dragging her backwards across the floor by her hair causing her to cry out in pain.

'I knew you were not to be trusted, I knew you would try to escape!' he spat as he pulled her up to her feet by her hair.

'You would have tried to escape too if you were being held captive by a madman' she hissed.

Then she was falling again, he had let go of her hair and she fell back onto the chair. She had just about caught her breath caught her breath again when he hit her; it was a sharp slap around the face. She raised her palm to her stinging cheek, but he grabbed her hand and pulled behind her before doing the same with her other arm.

'You will speak to me with respect in future, do you understand.' This was more of a statement than a question. He bent over her and fastened each of her legs to the front legs of the chair, this position leaving her sat not just naked but with open legs. Rebecca let her head fall forward so that her hair covered at least a part of her nakedness, but he was not happy with this.

Grabbing her hair again he yanked her head backwards and picked up his knife, and placing it against her hair. 'Keep your head up or I will cut off your hair, you will not hide from me!'

Rebecca stifled a sob and tried to keep her head upright.

He sat on the edge of the table in front of her and raised one leg placing his booted foot onto the chair between her thighs. She could not help running her eyes over his boot, up along his tight pale breeches, she could see the shape of his strong firm thighs beneath the fabric. Biting her bottom lip she sighed quietly, but he had heard. She looked up and his eyes met hers in a gaze that seemed to stop time itself.

Tavington was the first to break the gaze and seemed uncharacteristically flustered. 'I, I have some questions for you and I expect you not to lie to me' he declared.

When she did not comment he continued 'why did you run?'

Rebecca rolled her eyes and sighed 'I have already told you, how many more times …'

He cut her off 'answer me woman!' he leant forward and placed his hand around her throat.

'I did answer you sir, now kindly remove your hand.'

'I am the one who gives the orders here' he tightened his grip slightly 'and make no mistake I could kill you now, and you would not be the first nor might I add the last.'

'Kill me then, do what you will' she replied.

Tavington was furious, he pushed the chair away from him with his boot. 'Maybe I should just leave you here?' He walked around the room and opened all of the drapes as he walked back to her chair he caught up her hair and tied it to the back of the chair to prevent her from moving her head. 'I will retire to my rooms now. My men are due to arrive shortly, I will leave you here to greet them.' He strode purposefully out of the room and could not resist a wry smile as he heard her scream and shout behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

He left her alone for almost an hour, only returning to her when he saw his troops in the distance. Once he was back in the dining room he stood in front of Rebecca, taking her chin in his hand and gripping her so hard he caused red marks on her skin glaring down at her he hissed 'why did you run?'

She looked tired 'I told you, I was afraid'

'Of whom?'

'You, your men'

'Why?'

'I rarely go into town, but I had been called in to assist with the birth of a child'

'Why did they call for you?' he enquired.

'Did you not hear what they called me in the town?'

'Yes, why do they call you that?' he let go of her face and sat on the edge of the table.

'Why do they call me witch? That is a long story'

He started to untie her 'you had better come with me and tell me the entire story then hadn't you.' He wrapped the cloak he had brought with him around her shoulders and guided her upstairs, leading the way into one of the bedrooms she saw a fire was lit in the room and a bathtub of hot water waiting in front of it. He gestured for her to bathe and he walked out of the room. She heard him outside the doors give orders to his officers and then to a servant. He said that dinner for two should be brought up here tonight and ordered that he not be disturbed.

When he came back into the room he was unbuttoning his jacket, she lay back in the hot water and watched him carefully hang up his jacket, beneath it he wore a crisp white shirt. He saw her watching him and she blushed, or maybe it was the heat from the water making her skin glow. To cover her embarrassment she sank beneath the water, hoping to wash the image of him from her mind.

Tavington sat on the bed watching her. After a while he stood by the tub and handed her towel and indicated she should get out of the water. He watched again as she dried her body and then he held out a virginal white nightgown to her. Once she was dressed in the gown he called for the tub to be removed, then they both sat by the fire, he was bemused to see that she preferred to sit on the rug by the fire rather than to sit on the fireside chair.

'So, tell me why you were called Witch '

'They do not understand me, my lifestyle and they are afraid of me.'

'They are afraid of you?' he sneered.

'Yes Colonel, is that so hard to believe?'

They were disturbed by dinner been brought into the room. Once a small table was set on the servant had left the room he helped to her feet and guided her to a seat at the table.

Over dinner he requested she continue her story.

'The day you came into town I had been sent for to help with the delivery of a baby.'

'Does this happen often?' he inquired offering her some tea.

'Only if there are problems, they fear me but ask for my help. I make potions to help heal them and then they shun and avoid me unless they want something and they call me Witch behind my back.'

'Does this not bother you?'

'No, it means that most of the time they leave me alone.'

'So why did you run?'

'I'd heard the townsfolk talk. I heard them panicking when they said the British were coming. Of course I'd heard the rumours of the reputation of your army and of you especially' she blushed.

'Ah' he nodded raising one eyebrow.

'Might I ask Colonel, why did you shoot me?' she asked looking so innocent he actually felt a tiny pang of guilt for a second.

He was caught off guard by her question 'Wearing your cloak and the way you ride, I thought you were a man.'

'Now you know I am not?' She asked quietly.

He looked over her body 'yes, I am aware of that fact.'

'Do you now believe that I am not a spy?'

'Yes actually, I do' he replied, and he was amazed that he actually meant it.

'Colonel' she said looking directly into his eyes 'I swear to you, I do not knowingly know a single member of the militia – I spend my time with animals and plants' she looked lonely 'they would never betray me, or call me names.'

'You have no family?' part of him wanted to know whether anyone would be looking for her.

'No, I have no family.'

'Is there a man in your life? Are you betrothed?'

'No, I have not found…' he heard he voice crack and she looked tearful.

'And the women in your family never marry, really?' he still found this incredible; at heart he knew he was somewhat of a traditionalist and rather old fashioned, especially when it came to the place of women.

'All my ancestors had been single women, they all had just one child, a daughter and none ever stayed with the father.'

'Have you a …' he seemed unsure about asking 'do you … have a child?' he wondered if he would hear her say yes, but hoped not.

'No' she replied, while a small voice in her mind whispered … not yet.

They chatted amiably over the rest of dinner before retiring back to the fireside. Tavington fought his instinct to not trust anyone, but he felt himself letting down his guard with this woman and he could not understand why. Then it came to him, moving swiftly around the table he grabbed Rebecca by her shoulders and dragging her from her seat. 'What the hell are you trying to do to me witch!' he snarled.

'Nothing, I have not…'

He swept everything from the table and pushed Rebecca onto the table. 'Do not lie to me' he pinned her against the table by her throat 'ever since I had the misfortune to encounter you madam you have bewitched my mind … amongst other things.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Several weeks later:

Rebecca lay in bed waiting for the waves of nausea to pass. She felt tired and dizzy her head was throbbing. Tavington had to leave for the day and told the surgeon to check on her 'I fear she may have eaten something that disagreed with her.' Before he left he checked on Rebecca, she was just climbing out of bed. On entering the room he saw her pitch forward in a dead faint. Rushing forward he caught her before she hit the ground. Calling for assistance he sat on the bedroom floor with Rebecca in his arms. Seeing her eyes flutter open 'I thought I had ordered you to remain abed today' he admonished. She smiled weakly 'whenever I ever done as you ordered?'

Once Rebecca was back in bed with a cold compressed on her forehead 'please humour me, rest today!' He took her hand 'I will be back later today and have requested the surgeon to pay you a visit.'

'Really I am only fatigued, all this fuss is quite unnecessary' as he stood he turned sternly towards her 'you will obey me madam!' Rebecca did not argue as yet another wave of nausea hit her.

When the Surgeon called in to see her she looked much better and was dressed. At first she was reluctant to be examined. When she finally agreed the Surgeon spoke with her 'I believe you already know that you are not actually sick, am I correct?' Rebecca nodded 'I had my suspicions' she whispered. The surgeon looked concerned 'I'm unsure whether this would be good news the you, but I can confirm that you are with child.' Rebecca thanked him and should and he warned her that she must inform the Colonel as soon as he arrived back that evening 'you and your child are his responsibility I believe?' When she blushed and did not and answer the doctor just nodded and turned to leave. 'When he returns this evening I will be expected to update him on your condition, you might wish to break this news before I do.'

As soon as he left Rebecca grabbed her cloak, without even thinking what she planned to do she walked down the stairs and out of the house. One of the guards spoke to her 'is everything all right Miss?'

'Yes, I just wish to take the air, but am feeling much relieved, thank you.'

The guard was unsure about letting her go out alone 'I will walk with you or ask one of the maidservants.'

Deliberately misinterpreting his words she placed her and on his and smiled sweetly 'with you here and all of these other fine soldiers what harm could possibly come to me?'

The guard looked bemused, should he point out that he was afraid of the Colonel's reaction should anything happen to her? Or heaven forbid she ran away …

'I only intend to stroll around the house' she said reassuringly 'if there is a problem I will call for assistance' she smiled again and flashed her green eyes innocently and he was drawn in, 'make sure you rest if you need Miss' he said as she walked away.

'Thank you' she said 'I will ensure I tell the Colonel how helpful you've been' she smiled inwardly as she saw him stand taller and push back his shoulders proudly.

Reminding herself to slow down she strolled away, stopping to smell a flower or to warm her face with the sun. Once she rounded the corner of the house she quickened her pace and headed for the stables. Checking she was not observed she sneaked into the stable block. Quickly she reigned and saddled the nearest horse and led it out into the cover nearby trees before mounting and riding away swiftly.

She was unsure where to go. If she returned to her home he would know where to search for her and she knew that someone from the town would aid him. Not for one moment did she believe he would search because he cared, she knew her escape would have merely wounded his pride and when the Surgeon informed him of her – she placed her palm onto her flat stomach – condition, she knew he would want to find his child and she had to prevent that happening. Then she remembered several miles from her own home the forest got denser, so much so that it was thought to be un-inhabitable, 'no-one would come into there' she reasoned. Also from there she would be able to slip back to her own home to collect some of her possessions and she knew of a small cottage that had been empty for many years … it would be perfect!

So she made a new home for herself and settled into a new life and a new routine whilst she readied things for the birth of her child.

Tavington returned back to camp later than planned, it was the following morning and he arrived to find his men and household in a state of disarray. As he entered the house he bellowed 'what in the hell is going on here?' Everyone stopped moving at the sound of his voice, one of the young maids looked like she might faint. Captain Borden then walked into the hallway 'welcome back Sir.'

'What is happening here?' Tavington scowled, as everyone appeared to run for cover.

'Sir, it's Reb… the female prisoner' Borden looked uncomfortable.

'What about her?' Tavington enquired as he removed his helmet and gloves, placing them onto the hallway table.

'Sir, she's …'

'For god's sake man, what is it?' Tavington snapped irritably.

'She's gone Sir …'

'Gone!' Tavington glanced towards the stairs and then ran up them taking two steps at a time. He burst into the rooms he had shared with Rebecca and he knew she was not there, he could feel it. 'What happened here?' he asked quietly 'I knew she was unwell, but this?'

Borden realised what Tavington was thinking 'no, Sir, you misunderstand, she is not dead, she, ran away.'

Tavington realised that he was both relieved and annoyed at this news 'where is she?'

'We're not sure Sir.'

'Not sure? What the hell kind of army do I have when they cannot hold a female prisoner?' he snarled 'bring me the surgeon and the guard who let her leave this house!'

Tavington spoke to the young guard first 'how did she get past you?'

'Sir, I am sorry, she said that she felt in better spirits and that she wished to take the air.'

'Oh really?' Tavington hissed with a vicious curl to his lip. 'And so you let her out alone?'

'Sir, she said …'

'Get out of my sight you pathetic fool … you would so well to ensure you remain well away from me in future!' with that the young soldier was dismissed.

The surgeon came then to speak with the Colonel 'you saw her yesterday morning as I requested? How is it that after she saw you she escaped?'

'Colonel I do not know how she escaped but I might be aware of her reasons for doing so …'

Tavington walked over to the windows 'go on man' he urged.

'The young lady Sir was not sick.'

'Ah, so she was pretending in order to make good her escape?'

'No Sir, she was not sick, she is … with child.'

Tavington who had been looking out of the window spun around to face the Surgeon 'what?'

'I said she was with child.'

'How can that be?'

'Come now colonel I am sure from your reputation that you know how these things work' the Surgeon glanced at Tavington with barely hidden contempt.

'Yes, yes man, of course I know how, I just do not know why. I have had plenty of women, but none of ever fallen …'

'Then Colonel it would appear to be fate' he turned to leave 'Colonel, why don you not let her go? She can mean nothing to you, surely, have you not done enough to the poor girl?' The surgeon then left.

Turning back to the window Tavington answered the surgeon's question, but he was not there to hear this answer 'I will get her back, because I want her, and that makes her mine. She also has my child inside her belly and I will have my child here with me!'

Tavington sent out scouts to look for her, but they came back without her. There was no news of her and no information; he had to wonder she was still alive. He had even gone back to the town where he had found her and had them show him her home, but he found nothing.

As the weeks passed there was no sign of her. He tried to forget, to put her out of his mind, but he could still see her in his dreams, she would defy him still, or he would see her lay naked on his bed. He longed to hold her, touch her, and taste her. He also wondered about the child within her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Yet more weeks slipped by, it now been over a year in the war still raged. Tavington fought as always, instilling fear into his enemies, he was as ruthless as ever leaving burning towns in his wake and yet he still thought about her.

It reached two years since he had seen her, and he still ached when he thought of her. He knew he would have made a far better father than his own had been. He had bedded other women since she left a non-ever fell with child or satisfied the yearning he felt deep inside; some would say within his soul - but he was not even sure he had one. Many times he wondered if Rebecca was well, had his child being born safely? Had she borne him a son or daughter?

The war itself had escalated and the fighting between the British and the militia was becoming more regular and vicious. Some said this was largely due to the Colonel Tavington and his brutal tactics. Many said he will be going to hell one day and most of those wished he would hurry up and get there.

Tavington and his men left the plantation a few days later they had broken camp and were moving on. The militia had moved and Tavington and his men had been ordered to meet and face them.

The battle, which ensued, was fierce with terrible losses on either side. It was a battle, which no man could ever win. The only winner there could ever be was death who was probably rubbing its hands with glee as he watched the entire debacle.

Then death it appeared had set his sights on another quarry …

It was as he rode across the field of battle that death struck out at Colonel Tavington. He did not even see it coming; the bullet hit him in the chest and pain glanced through him as though he was being filled with fire.

Falling backwards he was slipping to the ground - as he became unseated the horse bolted, running through the field of men dragging his rider with him - as he had fallen Tavington's foot had become caught and he was being dragged through mud, blood and the bodies of fallen men.

The horse had dragged into the forest before with a sickening crunch his leg broke, but this freed him from his steed. He was however miles from his troops and he was laying battered, broken and alone as he slowly bled to death. He was waiting for death to claim him as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Rebecca had been outside her cottage planting some herbs when she heard the battle in the distance. She had not been too concerned, as she did not expect the fighting to come any closer. Soon afterwards she heard a horse coming closer and at speed, just before she saw the horse she heard a heavy thud, when she saw it was a military horse she realised she'd probably just heard the rider fall from it. Quickly gathering a few things she might need if there was indeed an injured man out there, lifting her skirts slightly she hurried in the direction the horse had come from. She had not gone far when she saw him; lying in the undergrowth she spotted parts of a red jacket and recognising this as British. When she got closer to him she saw he was face down and not moving, rushing closer she dropped her knees beside him. Pushing some hair from his face she drew back her hand as though he burned her 'Oh no …' she cried ' William!'

Rebecca examined him and found he was in a pretty bad way: he had been shot in the chest and was bleeding badly, she was relieved to see the other than the bleeding this wound was not too bad. But he was bruised and scratched and his leg was broken. He was still unconscious partly from his injuries and loss of blood and partly from being dragged by his horse and a shock. She had to get him back to her cottage to help him even though she had fled from him, she knew she could not just leave him here to die. It was quite a struggle, but with the aid of the horse she had escaped on and then subsequently kept she managed to get him back to her cottage.

When she settled him into her own bed she set about cleaning and dressing his wounds. The chest wound was not as bad as it had first appeared, it looked like the shot had gone straight through and has not hit anything major. She knew she needed to prevent him from moving his leg if the bone was to heal and so she set it between the straightest sticks she could find to act as splints. Rebecca was unsure how he would react to his injuries when if woke and even less sure of what he would do upon seeing her, but she knew he will be sick for a long time and right now she was his only hope.

Walking outside the cottage Rebecca looked up into the trees 'why have you brought him back into my life?' She whispered to the breeze.

Tavington was unconscious for over almost 2 weeks and everyday Rebecca changed his dressings and gave him sips of water, his wounds were beginning to heal and had a little colour is cheeks. When it had been almost 3 weeks since she found him Rebecca was sitting outside sewing beneath the bedroom window when he woke up she heard a small voice talking in the bedroom and she went inside to see what was happening.

Tavington woke saw a small face in front of him, with the sunlight from the window the figure before him seemed to glow, a halo of deep chestnut hair surrounded the pale face and a pair of sunny aquamarine eyes peered him. 'Am I dead?' He whispered 'are you an angel?'

'I am afraid not " a voice across the room replied, a voice he recognised 'I'm afraid she is too much her father's daughter to be an angel.'

He turned and tried to sit up 'Rebecca! How? Where?'

'Shhhh' She walked over to the bed 'you need to rest, do not excite yourself.' He sat back against the pillows and Rebecca held up of water out to him. 'Is this your daughter?' He looked again at the child. Rebecca lifted the child next to her onto the bed 'yes, this is Sarah' she replied.

'It's she?'

'Yes, she is your daughter.'

He looked stunned and closed his eyes 'I never thought I would see you again, when the surgeon told me …' he looked at her 'why did you leave me? Why did you run?' He looked like a hurt child. Rebecca then realised that beneath the arrogant and nasty exterior there hid a wounded soul.

'You are not a stupid man and I would appreciate it if you would not treat me as a fool. You know quite well why I left you!' Tavington was stunned by her words 'how dare you address means such a manner…' he tried to exert some authority between them.

'Do not try to intimidate me in my own home Colonel - I did not ask for you to be here, but I could not leave you bleeding in the forest. The sooner you are well enough to leave the better. I had no wish to see you again Sir and I will not be sorry to see you leave!' picking up the child Rebecca left the room and closed the door leaving him alone. Tavington smiled to himself as the door closed, he decided he would not leaving any time soon 'she is so attractive when she is annoyed' he thought to himself.

Rebecca went about her day's chores in a quietly annoyed manner. 'That man is insufferable!' She muttered, but she was more annoyed at herself to letting him rile her. She was pleased to see him awake and upon seeing his blue eyes she realised how much she had missed him. Not of what he could do, but of the feelings he awoke in her.

Over the following weeks she continued looking after him, even sitting reading to him as he rested, or listening to him reading to both her and their daughter. Sarah taken to him right away, every time Rebecca looked for her she was back in his room. He would read to her or just talk to her and she seemed to be comforted by his voice, even though she was too young to understand it was as though she knew.

In the time he was well enough to leave his room and he would sit outside and watch Rebecca working in her garden, the first time he joined her at the kitchen table for dinner he realise how small cottage was. The entire cottage appeared to be just two rooms, the large room, which served as the kitchen, lounge and dining room and just the one bedroom. 'Where have you is Sarah been sleeping?' He asked, although he already knew.

'In here' she replied. 'Sarah sleeps in the chair and I take the floor.'

'Why do you do that?' He asked.

'Well you had to sleep somewhere.' She replied.

'Tonight you will stay with me.' He ordered.

'I will not!' She gasped.

'Look, the bed is more than large and you cannot sleep on the floor!'

'Yes I can.'

'I promise I will not touch you' he replied earnestly.

'No, of course not, it is not like you have not done that already is it?' She said sharply.

'You must think me a real monster?'

'Well if the cap fits…' she snapped.

He reached over the table in such a hand 'Rebecca think about Sarah, her bed is in the other room, be reasonable.'

'Reasonable?' She scoffed 'were you reasonable when you forced me?'

He looked hurt as he got up from the table and went back to the bedroom, he never had to face one of his victims before, most of his victims had not survived and this was the first time he had seen the pain that he had caused. Usually when he caused pain he enjoyed it, he liked and relished the boards as he tortured and killed, but this was different and this hurt him …

Not since his father and ruined his family name had he felt this way and he despised feeling so vulnerable. How can one woman bring him pain this way?

As he left the table Rebecca felt guilty, she had made herself sound like a victim and yet he had actually only done what she had been thinking and she had loved to feel his touch, after all he had given her the best thing in her life - her daughter…

That night she made a decision, she put her daughter into her own bed in the bedroom and a she climbed into the bed with Tavington. She was tense at first but he never made a move and so she relaxed. In the early hours of the morning she woke was slightly cold and shivered, Tavington turned half asleep wrapping his arm around her protectively and whispered in his sleep ' I missed you.'

The next morning when she woke they were both wrapped in each other's arms.

Later that day he thought about how much she had risked to trust him and how much he wanted to take her, whether she wanted him or not usually he would have done just that.

It was several days later when Rebecca managed to obtain some news of the war from a passing trader, he informed her that the British were retreating, and that everyone was rejoicing in the news that the 'Bloody' Colonel Tavington was now dead, he had been seen taking a shot and being dragged off by his horse, there had been no sign of him since but his horse had been found. The British had therefore pronounced him dead.

Tavington was shocked by this news. His men, his family, his enemies, they all thought him dead?

He decided he needed some time to think and he wandered off alone into the forest.

When Rebecca found him he was in the forest close to where she had found him injured, he was standing by what looked like a grave.

'Are you well?' She asked puzzled.

'Yes, I was just saying goodbye to my past.'

'Really? How so?'

He was standing wearing just breeches and a blue shirt Rebecca had sewed for him, the shirt making his eyes appear even more blue, ' in this grave lies Colonel William Tavington - he is now dead.

I would like to stay here with you and our daughter, if you will have me?'

THE END?


End file.
